


One

by Clockwork



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Polyamory, Spanking, violenc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: One<br/>Rating: Mature audiences only. Adult. R. Sex and violence.<br/>Summary: Sylar misbehaves and pays the price.<br/>Warnings: Likely to contain series spoilers. Also, this is by the nature of the writer very slash friendly. May contain sexual situations, violence, consensual pain and moments of a d/s nature. You have been warned.<br/>Notes: This all takes place within a rather AU universe. Gabriel suffers from DiD and Sylar is his other personality. The four are in a polyamorous quad with Sylar not quite good but working to control the hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

The first blow was hard, sharp, the whistle of leather sharp in the air and Mohinder flinched even before the blow struck. Suresh might have flinched but it was Sylar that cried out. It was Sylar that bore the red streak, the welt of the blow. It was Sylar that was taking the beating from Nathan's belt, bellowing out with each blow though he refused to count them out.

It wasn't the first time that Petrelli had done this, not the first time that Sylar had pushed and pushed until one of his lovers had snapped and felt the need to punish him. Nathan would often give in to it, loving the way Sylar reacted. Gabriel could not resist, doing things that would get his other personality just what it was he wanted. Only Mohinder fought not to give in, unwilling to encourage Sylar's bratty behavior. The more he was given what he wanted, the more often he would do it again just so that he could feel the pain that would come with the punishment. Unwilling to encourage didn't mean he wouldn't do as Nathan asked, binding their lover face down over the dining room table, his hands and legs duct tape to the table so that even when it was all over, there would still be more pain to come.

"He'll make you bleed,' Mohinder murmured, stoking Sylar's wild hair. "Is that what you want? To be sliced open? Do you want Gabriel to be unable to sit down for a week,' he asked, squatting down so he was eye to eye with the sociopath. "Answer me, Sylar. Is that what you want?"

They both knew the answer. If he didn't want it, he could easily undo his bonds. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't have pushed and pushed and pushed until Nathan had slammed him face down on the table and told him in no uncertain terms what he was going to do to him. Due to his abilities there was nothing his lovers ever did to him that he didn't want... and yet the game was to be played or it wasn't fun for any of the parties involved.

Another blow and both men jumped at the sound of leather against skin. Yet it was Mohinder's eyes that showed tears and not Sylar's.

"Tell him you're sorry,' the geneticist whispered, stroking Sylar's dark hair back once more. "Tell him."

"Tell me you love me." Sylar voices broke, the only hint that the whipping he was taking had any effect on him. "Tell me."

"I love you."

Sylar smiled then, his eyes closing. "This is what I want,' he whispered. "I'm not sorry."

Mohinder looked away as the next blow came. Mohinder looked away but Sylar smiled.

"One!"

His voice was sharp, proud and definitely aroused. Shaking his head, Mohinder left the room, left them to their play. Left to find his release in his room. Alone, but certainly not without them in mind.


End file.
